The Cheetah Girls 2 (album)
link | Last album = Cheetah-licious Christmas (2005) | This album = The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) | Next album = In Concert: The Party's Just Begun Tour (2007) | Misc = }} The Cheetah Girls 2 is the soundtrack to the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls 2. The songs are a diverse blend of pop, R&B, Latin, and dance-pop. The album was released on August 15, 2006, ten days before the movie was first aired. Most of the songs were sung by Raven-Symoné and The Cheetah Girls. The album debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200, selling over 87,425 copies in its first week, according to Billboard. The album is certified Platinum by the RIAA. It is the highest peaking album for the group and their first album to reach the Top 10 on the U.S. albums chart. The album also reached #15 on Amazon.com's Top Sellers in Music. Track listing #"The Party's Just Begun" (The Cheetah Girls) #"Strut" (The Cheetah Girls featuring Peter D. Vives) #"Dance with Me" (Drew Seeley featuring Belinda) #"Why Wait" (Belinda) #"A La Nanita Nana" (The Cheetah Girls & Belinda) #"Do Your Own Thing" (Raven-Symoné) #"It's Over" (The Cheetah Girls) #"Step Up" (The Cheetah Girls) #"Amigas Cheetahs" (The Cheetah Girls featuring Belinda) #"Cherish the Moment" (The Cheetah Girls) #"Cheetah Sisters" (Barcelona Mix) (The Cheetah Girls) #"Everyone's a Star" (Raven-Symoné) #"It's Gonna Be Alright" (Raven-Symoné) 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack On November 7, 2006, the re-release of The Cheetah Girls 2 debuted in stores. The CD/DVD combo included the new single Route 66, a remix of the song Strut, a DVD of the concert special that aired on Disney Channel, and all original songs from the original release of the CD. DISC 1: SOUNDTRACK DISC 2: LIVE AT DISNEYLAND *1. The Party's Just Begun. (The Cheetah Girls) *2. Step Up. (The Cheetah Girls) *3. Cinderella. (The Cheetah Girls) *4. Strut. (The Cheetah Girls) *5. Cheetah Sisters. (The Cheetah Girls) Song descriptions *''The Party's Just Begun: The Cheetah Girls sing this song to say "Good Bye!" to the High School and "Hello!" to the summer holidays. (*Remixes: Ming Mix for "Top Hits USA 2007") *Strut: The Cheetah Girls are happy because they are finally in Spain, for the New Voice's Competition, and they sing and dance on the Barcelona's Streets with Ángel, the girls' new Spanish friend. (*Remixes: Ming Mix for "The Cheetah Girls 2 Special Edition Soundtrack") *Dance With Me: Dorinda & Joaquín are dancing in the Luc's dance studio while we can hear this song. But the song has a different end for the movie. (*Remixes: The Movie Version is different from the The Cheetah Girls 2 Soundtrack's Version) *Why Wait: Spain's hottest singer Marisol (played by Belinda) performs one of her hit songs at a hot nightspot the Cheetahs attend. She sings "Why Wait" and says "the journey has just begun, so Why Wait?" (*Remixes: The movie's version is different than the album's version) *A La Nanita Nana: After Marisol performs her song, The club decides to play one of the Spanish lullabies Chanel had when she was little. Marisol and Chanel sing the song together while Chanel's fellow Cheetahs hum along and they all capture the crowd's attention. (*Remixes: An Acapella version for the song is now available on Internet) *Do Your Own Thing: Performed by Raven Symone. When all the girls are caught up with their own activities and not concentrating on the festival (except for Galleria), this song plays, which has lines like "Do your own thing". (*Remixes: Any Remix available for this song) *It's Over: After all the girls are caught up in other things instead of the nearing festival, Galleria decides to just leave well enough alone and pack up her things to leave Spain. This upsets the girls and when Galleria is packing up her things the other girls decide to walk alone around the villa and sing "It's Over". (*Remixes: Any Remix available for this song) *Step Up: After the Cheetah Girls get back together, they decide to rehearse for the festival. So they decide to perform "Step Up" (with big bright letters that say CHEETAH GIRLS behind them) and they perform the song at the hot nightspot they went to before. However, they don't perform this song at the festival. (*Remixes: DJ Echo Mix for Digital Download) *Amigas Cheetahs: For their performance at the festival, the Cheetahs decide to perform a song Galleria came up with called "Amigas Cheetahs". The song has special meaning, as it is about the Cheetahs' special friendship (or sisterhood) and how they're "friends for life". Marisol also performs with them and the song ends with them all walking off to the backstage. (*Remixes: The Concert's Version is different than the album's and movie's Version) *Cherish The Moment: Part of the extended edition on the DVD. (*Remixes: Any Remix for this song) *Cheetah Sisters: Barcelona Mix: Barcelona Mix not in movie. (*Remixes: The Movie's Version is different than the Album's Version) Chart performance The album unexpectedly debuted at number five on the Billboard 200, selling 87,425 copies in its debut week. The album sustained the position a week later, selling another 81,445. Two songs on the album became hits on the Billboard Hot 100 as well. "Strut" peaked at #53 while "The Party's Just Begun" peaked at #85. "Step Up" peaked at #106 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart while "Amigas Cheetahs" peaked at #110 on that same chart. The album was also #5 on the iTunes "Top Albums" chart. Also, it was the number one selling soundtrack in the US for eight continuous weeks. In week 19, the album sold 145,415 copies due to the Christmas rush, almost double what the album sold in its opening week. *US Chart position peak: #5 *US Sales: 1,400,000http://www.billboard.com./bbcom/news/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1003837844 *CAN Sales: 50,000 *CAN Certification: Gold *RIAA Certification: Platinum *CAN Chart position: #11 *Argentinan top 100 Chart Position: #6americantop100.com *UK Chart position peak: #58 *UK Sales: 100,000 (certified Gold in the UK)UK Film and Television News - Disney Channel And Walt Disney Records In Tune With Movie Soundtrack Shipments **UK Chart run: 150-'''59'-68-65-84- References External links *Timberlake Brings 'Sexy' Back To No. 1 *three most ridiculous things I discovered on iTunes this week *Cheetah Girls peaks on Billboard Singles charts *The Cheetah Girls 2 lyrics *Cheetah Girls 2 DVD Official Disney Website Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks